


Treacherous Fate

by conagito



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bestiality, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Fisting, Gore, Hate Sex, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Mauled to Death, Mind Break, Monsters, Pain, Psychological Trauma, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Trauma, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conagito/pseuds/conagito
Summary: Jack Vessalius receives divine punishment for his sins.
Relationships: Jack Vessalius/Cheshire (Pandora Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Treacherous Fate

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend.

Through the intense, thick blanket of pure black that coated what could be called the sky of the Abyss, patches of color swirled around Jack Vessalius. His eyes flickered open, lashes blurring his vision for a moment before the strange darkness seemed to coerce him to sit up. His body felt heavy, more than usual, and focusing his vision was noticeably difficult.

A sharp pain made itself apparent in his forehead, and he winced, throwing a hand up to press against the skin in an attempt to soothe the aches. Groggily, Jack forced his unstable knees to carry himself straight up and turned to look at his surroundings; of course, he could barely get himself to understand the passing chairs and tables floating in midair as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

“Why are you here?” A voice called out, echoing softly throughout the endlessly expanding space, each word flowing like waves against the shore. “You don’t belong here.”

Jack jerked his head back, the movement causing another twang of pain which, this time, showed up in his jaw. “Who are you?” His voice was rough and scratchy, as if his throat had been overused just beforehand. He swallowed to combat the rigid texture.

No response was met with his question, but instead a blob-like shadow started to appear from the distance beside him. He took a staggering step backwards at the sight, a flash of red catching him off-guard; whatever monster was moving towards him seemed to be cautious, yet its stride was uneven and almost jagged.

It shrieked, voice initially sounding human-like, but warped with each second longer that it screamed. The blob emerged in a lunge towards Jack, large, clawed hands holding him to the makeshift floor of abyss. The creature resembled a human, although two cat ears protruded from its head and a long black scarf trailed along its spine, similar to a tail.

“I’ll never forgive you,” it growled. In a flash the beast raised its claw and Jack winced, expecting some sort of pain—perhaps the feeling of his flesh being torn apart—but instead all he felt was wisps of cold air. “So,” the beast continued, a twisted smirk curling onto its lips as the blond realized his predicament, “I’ll make you pay. It’s a fate worse than death!”

Jack pulled his wrists against the grip of the misshapen mix of human and cat limbs that the beast donned, but he had no way of fighting back; the creature was much too strong for him to attack as a feeble human, and everything in this cursed realm only wished to harm him. His best option was to run, yet that also seemed useless with how fast the creature could run and catch up to him. His struggle did nothing to stop the giant paw-like appendage from flipping his hips upward into the air (held up from underneath his back), the maniacal grin still printed across its face like some sort of villain from a fairytale. Only one claw had ripped into the sensitive flesh of his rear, but there was already blood beginning to trickle down his spine, following the spike of pain sent down his nerves. Jack could only cry out in anguish, desperate for an escape that he could no longer reach thanks to a mysterious force having sapped him of all physical energy since entering this horrid nightmare.

The creature cackled, watching the crimson liquid on its path down Jack’s pale skin. It twisted the sharp finger inside of him, tearing apart muscle and tissue from the inside out. More and more blood seeped out around its limb, but the beast did not stop; the wound had become so large that Jack could no longer feel the pain anywhere below his hips—all of it was agonizingly focused above there, where the nerve endings had not snapped or been torn apart by the sheer force of the creature. If it weren’t already happening, he would’ve guessed the beast was sent after him to rip him in half like a pair of wooden chopsticks.

Through the midst of this, a girl clad in only white and gray appeared, gently taking Jack’s cheeks in her hands. She wiped away his tears with a gentle finger and smiled. In desperation, he cried out to her through the pain, begging for salvation; however, they both were aware of who each of them were and their situations.

She began to frown, and released him from her grasp. “Don’t let him leave, Cheshire. Dispose of him quickly.” Without another word or glance of pity spared for the man, she pivoted on her heel and vanished into thin air.

The beast, now granted the title of Cheshire, allowed its ears to perk upright at the sound of its master; it seemed quite eager to please, and only laughed more as it impaled another claw into Jack. The latter coughed up blood that was pooling within himself, building up pressure in and around his abdomen.

Cheshire’s false-fingers began to reach deeper now, threatening to poke out of his stomach and spill his organs like a plush that had lost its stuffing; of course, the blond was left without a moment to protest, and his skin burst open, dark red staining through the remains of himself. He could no longer think, and breathing was cut out of the question very quickly.

The creature wasn’t satisfied yet, though, sliding the rest of its dastardly limb through the ring of flesh that used to be Jack’s bottom half. Blood and guts poured from the pale image of what used to be a Vessalius, splattering below him to be left for other chains to feed on, like trash to desperate birds who were willing to fight for it. He was no longer with them—this realm, or the next. Cheshire made sure of that, going the extra mile and reaching all the way to his throat to rip it to shreds as well.

His corpse was a pitiful sight—horrible and disgusting, but pitiful nonetheless. Lumps of flesh scattered around his body after the beast finally dropped him like a cat growing bored of its toy, and it gave a huff (out of satisfaction, or perhaps irritation).

“You shouldn’t have messed with Alyss,” it hissed, showing off its fangs once more before turning to follow the path the girl draped in white had taken earlier.

Upon its departure, other chains began to cautiously move towards the carcass, their feast in sight; terrible shrieks and groans filled the heavy air around the blond’s lifeless body thereafter.


End file.
